Atlantico
Atlantico 'is an upcoming DYOM project, about a freight ship with the same name, which was occupied by Palestinian and Lebanese terrorists. The start of the project was in the March 2019, and the author, ''Lock_Hart, makes it in the Russian language (however, it's planned to be translated to English) Mission pack uses different car and ped models. Story 1st Mission: "Freight Ship" One of the Lebanese thugs, Hamid, stands in the upper deck and looks into the windows. However, his boss, Abdul "Nasir" al-Bukhri, asks him to check, what happens in the cargo bay. One of the British workers has revolted, took a knife and killed 3 terrorists. Hamid ''kills him, and then checks the bombs in the cargo bay and in the mess deck. 2nd mission: "Hoek van Holland" ''Abdul "Nasir" al-Bukhri ''is asking his man, ''Ahmad, to check the territory with another terrorist, Bashir. They both kill 2 workers, a foreman and 4 port guards. Somebody of the port workers calls police because of shooting sounds. Bashir: These buildings are so high. I've seen something similar only in Tel Aviv. Ahmad: Brrr... How these people are living there?! It's so cold! Bashir: They are used to it. I have already been to Europe. I have fought with unfaithful '''alshayatin '''with Ingush people. 3rd mission: "Negotiations" Another man from terrorists, Haydar, have come from the ship to negotiate with police and the government. He asks to talk with Rotterdam's mayor, Kristopher Vroom, and to Zuid Holland's police chief, Karl Eimann. Kristopher Vroom ''comes after a call of his secretary, ''Mr. Ruisch. After a talk with Haydar, they reached an agreement to enfree all the Muslims on the board, except terrorists. 4th mission: "Crucial Moment" Karl Eimann ''comes second, when ''Kristopher Vroom ''is already gone. He is local police chief. Unlike ''Vroom, Eimann ''couldn't reach an agreement and he finally has angried the terrorists with ''Haydar, so they started shooting. Eimann was shot in the stomach, however, he killed Haydar and his guards. Eimann ''falls unconscious, all in blood. Police starts shooting. Police officer ''Terrence Kleij kills 5 terrorists, however, he dies because of the burns, caused by a thrown Molotov cocktail. 5th mission: "Distant Battle" Police sniper, Luka Voronich, shoots from the roof of local warehouse. He kills 10 terrorists, that came out from the ship. 6th mission: "Assault" 5 KEH ''(''Koninklijk Elite Huisvesting, '''Royal Elite Corps) agents come on the board. There are Sergei Andronov, Evan van Dijk, Mikael Drijk, Charles Lee and Abraham van Zijl. Evan van Dijk ''is a sapper, who worked as a contract soldier in Somalia and Afghanistan. He is supposed to disable the chemical bombs, that terrorists have enabled. He captures one of the alive terrorists, and asks him, where are the bombs located. Terrorist answers, that they are in the cargo bay and in the mess deck, but he needed to distract Evan, so he also said, that the third bomb is located on the upper deck and it's improperly set. Evan gets to the upper deck, where he doesn't find any bomb, but then he goes to the cargo bay, where he deactivates the bomb. However, still going to the mess deck, the bomb here explodes and makes another bomb in the cargo bay explode. All the left 8 hostages, 9 terrorists, 17 policemen and 5 REC agents were killed. 7th mission: "News Report" German news reporter, ''Hans Abrams, is standing near the port and talking into the camera about the explosions in Hoek van Holland and a recent chemicals explosion in Middelburg. The same actions were followed by a Russian reporter Anna Vorontsova ''and British reporter ''Lyle Carver.